


Nightwatcher/Ghost

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2007
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10026275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal
Summary: Not t cest!





	

It was a dark fall Halloween night and Dana was on her way to a costume party dressed up as a playboy bunny. As her high heels walked along the pavement she could hear footsteps behind her.

Leo just got back from Brazil South America and went to the lair to greet his brothers who he had not seen in over a year. He wondered where Raph was as he wasn't in the lair with Donnie and Mikey.

Bluu had a text message by Mikey who told her her crush just came home. She was extremely excited but was also in a panic for something to wear from her apartment. 

Raph was actually patrolling the streets as Nightwatcher. Nothing so far was happening tonight but he kept riding around on his motorcycle until he caught his eye on a group of men crowding a girl.

“Will you guys please leave me alone and go away?! I'm not interested!” Dana shouted at them as she tried to escape.

Leo went to Bluu’s apartment to say hi to her and to talk to her because he wanted to tell her how he felt.

Bluu didn't expected him to show up. She was far too busy cursing and tearing through her wardrobe in nothing but her bra and panties; both matched in lace blue.

“Oh, C'mon babe,”One of them slurred,”We just want some fun.”  
“Yeah, “another said in a drunk voice, “You just might like it!”  
They grabbed her but suddenly a chain whipped out and knocks one of the drunks down before dragging him in the dark. 

Dana opened her eyes to see Nightwatcher on his motorcycle.

Leo had a nosebleed as he stared at her and he silently walked up to her tapping her on the shoulder.

Ofcourse, Bluu screamed when she felt someone touching her but screamed even louder when she turned to see it was Leo.  
Quickly she covered herself with a t shirt and her thick, bushy tail.

He got up from his ride and approached the thugs who were too scared to move. When the Nightwatcher walked closer they tried throwing punches but he was too swift. A few more were knocked out cold and the last was running and screaming.   
“You alright ma'am?, “Nightwatcher asked calmly.

Dana could only nod as she stared at him and the black leather he wore that covered his entire body.  
“Thanks for saving me Nightwatcher.”

“Relax Bluu. Calm down it's just me!” Leo said as he covered her mouth and pulled her against his plastron licking her ear.  
“I wanted to tell you that I'm home and I love you so much Bluu.”

Her eyes blinked. She whipped her face away from his grasp and looked at him.   
“L-Leo I…,”she began. Bluu's cheeks were already burning.   
“I l-love you too. I was so happy when i heard that you were coming back and… I wanted to look good for you before I came over.”

He stared at her form for a minute. Besides her smoking hot body, she had a very cute face.  
“So you know who I am,”Nightwatcher answered.  
He finished tying the leftover goons by garbage cans then said,”Need a lift? I'm sure a pretty lady like you shouldn't be walking around like that.”

Dana's eyes widened trying to use her arms to cover her body as she blushed.  
“I-I was going to a costume party. Th-that's why I'm dressed like this.”

“I know but I wanted to come see you so badly. I need you right now Bluu.”

He stared her up and down again with a very soft purr and something in mind.  
“Just tell me where to find it Princess,”he said,”And I'll take you there.”

“Leo...,”she smiled shyly. 

Dana nodded and told him where it was.

Leo gently pushed her down onto her bed and he climbed on top of her and smashed his lips to hers.

Bluu squeaked then kissed back as much as she could. 

He took her hand and lead her to his bike.  
Nightwatcher sat on it first then said, “Hop on, Sweetheart.”

Dana blushed and nodded getting on behind him.

Leo deepened the kiss biting her bottom lip asking for entrance.

“You should wear a helmet. Here.”  
He took out his extra one and hands it to her.  
“Put it on and hang on.”

Bluu shuddered but was eager to grant him to slip his tongue in and meet her’s.

Dana put it on and grabbed his waist holding onto him tightly.

Leo churred as he slid his tongue into her mouth exploring her wet cavern.

Her heart raced but by the small noises she made, Bluu tries calming herself. This moment was far too good to be ruin.

He started the vehicle and they rode through streets. In no time, they were in front of building with lights and thundering music pouring out the windows.

Dana got off and put his extra helmet away.  
“Thanks for driving me here Nightwatcher. Well I'll see you around I guess,” she said about to go in.

Leo danced his tongue along hers as he wrestled with her tongue sucking on it.

Moans burst out from her lips. Bluu’s hands rubbed at his scalp to compliment his amazing kisses.

His leather hand latched at her wrist but not to hard,only gentle. “Wait,”he said, “At least let me tag along and make sure your okay.”

Dana nodded and smiled at him swaying her hips as she walked inside.

Leo came out on top smirking as he then planted kisses and hickeys down her throat and neck.

“Aah! Ooh...Leo,”she sighed. 

He bit his bottom lip. More thoughts filled his mind and this time dirty ones but he had to keep cool for little while longer. The Nightwatcher parks his bike then follows alongside her. 

Dana went to the food table and got some punch as she watched people dancing. 

Suddenly a girl dressed as a devil spotted Nightwatcher and grinded against him.  
“Hey you're sexy wearing all that black leather there hot stuff.”

Leo smiled as he then bit down on her shoulders and made more hickeys marking her as his mate.

She replied with a hiss and rubbed at his shoulders.

“Sorry but I'm already taken,”he said backing away.

“Oh really? By who?” she asked him.

Leo lapped up the blood cleaning her wounds.

He grabs Dana by her hips and points at her then shrugs.

Bluu trembled with delight.

“Oh really why her? She’s more flat chested than a board is!”

Dana blushed at what he did then started to cry at what she said.

Leo then unclasped her bra removing it latching onto a nipple then kneaded the other. 

He felt offended as well and glared at the woman through his helmet but quickly calmed himself.  
“It ain't always looks honey,”he said,”It's what's inside that counts. So excuse me if I don't date bitches!”

Bluu gasped and moaned louder. She muttered his name and her back gave out, arching for him to gain more access.

Dana blushed at what he said about her.  
“B-but Nightwatcher we’re not-”

Leo then sucked on her nipple groping the other one.

Her breath shuddered after letting it out while he did his work. She moaned again and bit her bottom lip.

He faced her pushing his helmet up to show only his mouth which quickly crashed against hers. 

“Mmm!” Dana said pushing him away from her.  
“We’re not-”

Leo switched nipples giving the other one the same treatment.

He kissed at her again and whispered,”Just pretend.” 

“Aah! W-Wait...wait,”Bluu answered pushing him off,”I w-want to show you something…”  
She got on top of him and had a serious concentration look. It took a split minute of glowing green lights from her body then she was no longer a humanoid racoon but a human woman. An extremely beautiful human woman.  
“I... wanted to surprise you.”

Dana sighed shaking her head no.  
“Look slut you can have him. I’m not dating him. Hell I don’t even know him!” 

Leo sighed and waited to see what it was.  
“You look beautiful sweetie.”

She scratched the back of her neck with a bashful gesture.  
“I taught myself this old tanuki technique so that you can find me more attractive than… than Karai.”

His helmet covered his face completely. Now he stood with awkwardness clouding around him.

The devil girl happily took him with her in her arm and Dana just drank her punch.

“Bluu I already find you more attractive than Karai. I never liked her. I love you and you’re beautiful and sexy just the way you are.”

“I-I don't have to be h-human for you to love me more?,”she asked with well lit eyes.

He growled with annoyance. 

Dana ate some snacks then got on the dance floor and started dancing.

Leo nodded hugging her tightly to him.  
“I told you I don’t love her at all.”

Bluu sighed happily. Her true form returned as she hug back.

He lost the devil girl from a crowd of sweaty dancers to come across Dana. He snatched her then dragged outside into an alley.  
“The shell is with you?!,”he snapped. 

Dana growled at him.  
“Look I thanked you for saving me but what the hell was with that just pretend bullshit?! I’m not interested in dating anyone right now!”

Leo rubbed her back then rubbed her hips.

“Leo,...I love you so much!”  
Bluu brushed her cheek against his.

“You felt deeply hurt,”he said,”I wanted to help you because maybe I had an interest in you. But sorry if I didn't have any idea you weren't interested in anyone!”  
He let's go to turn and head for his bike.

Dana sighed.  
“I didn’t know! I’m sorry! It’s just I’ve been used and taken advantage of so many times by guys they play with my feelings. But thank you for caring. Anyway I’m going home now.”

Leo smiled at her kissing her cheek stroking it.  
“I love you more darling.”

Bluu let out a joyful giggle then moved her face to touch his lips with her’s.

“Do you want another ride? You shouldn't be heading home this late alone anyways.”

“No thanks. I’m gonna walk.”

Leo kissed her back then took her underwear off and sucked on her clit rubbing it.

She prevent herself from screaming by piercing her bottom lip again. Another moan rippled through and her head rolled back as well as her eyes.

“C'mon if I didn't care would I be offering you another ride?,”he asked.

“No thanks. I wanna go home by myself.”

Leo parted her labia delving his tongue deep into her womb.

Her back curved again. She gripped the sheets as her walls crushed him perfectly. 

Nightwatcher sighed then rode off but just far enough then stopped. He parked his vehicle in a darker alley and decided to follow her from the roof undetected. 

Dana started to walk home walking on the sidewalk.

Leo lapped at her inner walls then lapped at her g spot as he churred into her pussy.

She couldn’t bare it anymore. Bluu finally milked his eager tongue with more moaning. 

It wasn't difficult to follow her when he can catch her scent from a mile away. Nightwatcher kept his distance but didn't lose sight of her.

Dana made it to her apartment and went inside.

Leo greedily ate her cum swallowing it then took out his dick positioning himself over her.

She noticed his size. Anxiety was all over her face and her confidence of his length fitting inside her was very thin. Bluu gazed at him then it then him again.

The lights for the whole room weren't lit yet but it was perfect for the Nightwatcher to enter through an open window silently and blend into the darkness to snatch her in. 

Dana took her costume off and headed into her bedroom to fall asleep naked in bed.

Leo then slid himself into her his shaft painfully throbbing against her walls.  
“Shit! You’re so tight!”

Dana got naked and walked into her bedroom and was gonna go to sleep.

Leo entered her slowly slipping in with ease as he made small thrusts into her grunting.

Bluu bared her teeth at the pain. Soon the pain turned to pleasure which encouraged Leo to move faster.

Nightwatcher walked up to her side of the bed then grabbed her mouth. 

“Mmm!” Dana said as she started to struggle.

Leo grunted increasing his pace and went deeper into her. 

“Hnngh, Leo,”she moaned,”You fill me … so good! Ooh!”

He yanked Dana to her back and got on the bed to pin her bare form. With his leather hands, he roamed around her pale body. 

Dana started to moan squirming underneath him.

Leo groaned and slapped his hips against hers and grinded against her. 

Her moans were screams as the headboard started to bang.

He gave her breasts a squeeze. 

Dana mewled arching her back.  
“N-Nightwatcher?! Let me go!”

Leo reached her g spot banging into it as he grunted.

He ignored her. He finger fucked her instead to her make more noises.

She hugged him tighter.   
“I-I'm almost there,”Bluu panted,”I'm almost there! Just ...w-wait for me!!”

Dana whimpered as she looked into his helmeted face.

Leo came into her as he throbbed inside her.

He breathed heavily and it was definitely turning him on. Nightwatcher rubbed at her clit by his thumb while placing two fingers inside. 

Bluu orgasmed after him. Their collision took her breath away and held it until she came from her high.  
“Leo,”she panted, “I love...you”

Dana groaned shuddering in delight.

Leo smiled at her pulling out of her panting.  
“I love you too darling.”

He took his fingers out and move helmet up over his mouth to taste her. His free hands pushed his pants down to pull out his long thick member.

Bluu smiled back.

Dana gasped as she moaned softly.

Leo closed his eyes and fell asleep cuddling against her.

Bluu gave him multiply eskimo kisses and rubbed the side of his face with the tip of her fingers before falling to sleep.

He used the rest of her cum to lubricate his length then grabbed her legs, spread them wide and rammed inside her. 

Dana screamed in pain as tears poured down her cheeks.  
“It hurts!”

He stops to allow her to adjust his size. 

Dana then started moaning in pleasure arching her back.

He thrusted again but slowly. 

Dana mewled gripping her sheets.

Nightwatcher moved his hips faster. He thought he could fuck her to oblivion now she was used to him. By every hard thrusts he wants to show her what beautiful beings should feel.

Dana whimpered as she arched her back again.

The bed quaked at his inhumane speed. His helmet was fogged but he kept penetrating her.

Dana moaned and gripped her sheets again.

He pressed at her clit and rubbed it viciously as he thrusted nonstop in order for her to cum.

Dana whimpered and came heavily around him.

Nightwatcher panted heavily for a long moment before pulling himself out then climbed off the bed.

Dana started to cry.  
“Why Nightwatcher why?” she sobbed.

Nightwatcher didn't say anything. He left from the balcony.

Dana sighed and she was so tired she fell asleep.

The next morning Dana woke up too sore to move.

Leo woke up holding Bluu in his arms nuzzling her neck.

Nightwatcher who now became Raph had to sleep the rest of the day for a long “night patrol”.

“Mmm,”she responded. Her body stretched the stiffness out but her eyes were still closed.

Dana sighed and fell back asleep for the rest of the day as did Leo.

Surprisingly he only woke up around noon. After Raph rolled to his feet from the bed, a certain someone was still sitting in his mind.

Bluu later got up to start her coffee.

Dana woke up around noon as well and tried crawling out of bed.

Leo woke up again and got up going to make lunch for them.

“Hey Leo?,”she asked. Her back faced him as she focused on the coffeemaker. 

He heated and ate leftover pizza then sat down at the couch.

Dana had a hard time standing up to do anything. She couldn't get up so she just laid on the floor and cried.

Leo smiled and made them sandwiches and got chips for them to enjoy.  
“I'm right here sweetie.”

“Oh! Yeah!,”she blushed. His ninja skills are always better than mines she thought. Bluu turned to him but hardly any eye-contact   
“I wanted to ask you something!”

There was barely anything on tv but not like Raph was really focussing on the screen anyways. He snuck back out in his Nightwatcher suit again and went to Dana's apartment. 

Dana just sobbed. Her virginity had been taken from her last night by a guy she didn't even know that well.

Leo put the food onto plates for them and handed Bluu her plate as he sat down next to her and started eating.  
“Yes? What is it Bluu?”

Bluu sat down and started made circles on the table by her nail while an unsteady gaze.  
“W-Well...I was thinking...that the next time you go away, I would like to come along.”

He climbed back up to her apartment from her window again. Nightwatcher heard her cry as soon as he stepped inside and followed it to Dana's room.  
“You okay?!,”he said in shock when he found Dana on the floor. Quickly,he helped her up.

“Let me go! Y-you raped me last night!” Dana said her voice cracking as she shook in fear from him.

Leo listened to her while she ate.  
“Sure. I could use the company anyway. It got lonely by myself in South America.”

Bluu's eyes lit again with glee and smiles while chewing.

“Look,”he sighs,”I'm sorry for what I've done.”

“That doesn't excuse what you did! And to think I actually fell in love with you!” Dana sobbed.

Leo continued eating then finished his sandwich and chips.

“Not early at that party.”

Bluu finished her meal and thanked him before cleaning her plate and making her cup of coffee.  
“Coffee? Or wait, I mean Tea?,”she asked.

“No I actually did way before that. I just didn't know what to do seeing as you’re the first guy I actually fell in love with. I'm sorry for hurting you!” Dana sobbed looking away from him.

Leo smiled at her and just chuckled.  
“Tea would be lovely. Thank you.”

She nods with a wider grin. She took out a mug from the cabinet then filled it with water to boil in the microwave.   
As she waited, Bluu walked over to him to hug his shoulders and said, “Afterwards, I'm heading to shower. Want to join me?”

He hugged at her back and tried to comfort her by leading her to his chest and soothing her.

Dana sobbed in his arms her tears getting on his leather clad chest looking up into a helmeted face.

Leo smirked and grinned widely.  
“Of course I do sweetie.”

Bluu headed to the bathroom and turned the water. Her shirt and panties surrounded her feet before she stepped into the steaming water.

“Ssh,”he said stroking her cheek,”It's alright. I love you so much Dana.”

Dana’s eyes widened.  
“Y-you do?”

Leo followed after her into the bathroom and shedded off his gear except for his mask.

“Yes,”He nods. Nightwatcher brushed both sides of her face with his leather fingers to get rid of the rest of her tears. 

Bluu could see every detail of his well-toned body. She chuckled to herself but softly from his ears.

“C-can you show me what you look like?”

Leo smirked as he could sense she was eye candying him.  
“Like what you see?” he purred to her.

Bluu quickly faced the shower and smirked but didn't say anything. She took out her soap and sponge then soaked it together under the water.

Nightwatcher’s fingers let go of her face and backed a foot away.   
“If I do, you'd hate me more,”he said.

“No I wouldn’t. Please show me.”

Leo got in the shower showing off his sexy body to her as he started washing himself.

Bluu covered herself in suds and still kept her gaze at him from over her shoulder.   
“Would like me to scrub your shell?,”she spoke.

He sighed but took off his helmet to reveal a green face.

Dana just smiled at him.  
“You know you sure are hot!”

Leo nodded as he washed the rest of his body.

Bluu enjoyed it and washed his back through his shoulders. She even massaged his arms while pouring more soap on his solid shell.

Raph cocked an eyebrow at her compliment, but he smiled and walked over to kiss her.

Dana smashed her lips to his kissing him roughly and hungrily.

Leo churred and purred the whole time she did that.

I love those noises he makes she thought.  
When his shell had enough soap, she scrubbed at other places instead. Slowly, her hands lathered him down south with the scent of ocean breeze.

He kissed even deeper to dominate her mouth.  
His ripped, leathered arms hugged her hips again and dragged her into his chest.

Dana moaned into the kiss her boobs pressing against his plastron as she was still naked from last night.

Leo started to growl deep from within his chest and he pinned her to the wall rubbing his growing erection against her thighs.

Bluu gasped but whimpered.   
“Mm! I...I get that you're the leader and all,”she said,” b-but...but still…!!”

Now that he finally gets to taste what she's really like, his tongue slipped into her wet cavern. 

Dana mewled as she sucked on his tongue.

Leo smirked and sighed.  
“Ok fine then. You lead.”

Bluu pressed her soak body against his chest again then grabbed his member, stroking it as it grew hard.

He twist his tongue around her’s then took it out to taste at her skin.

Dana wrestled with his tongue as she grinded against him.

Leo moaned and grunted as he blushed a light shade of pink.

Bluu noticed and smirked again.  
He's even cuter when he blushes! she thought   
Her finger rubbed at the tip in a long slow pace. 

He purred and licked and kissed her neck.

Dana moaned softly wrapping her legs around his waist.

Leo growled and groaned.

Raph found her breasts and fundle with them as he work his way to her shoulders with his mouth.

Bluu licked at his beak with a soft chirping noise and started to stroke him faster.

Dana mewled and shuddered.

Leo groaned and moaned arching his back.

Her hands rubbed him up and down completely. Bluu can feel him twitching the harder she tugged him.

He reached between her breasts then moved his hand to kiss her breasts even more.

Dana held his head closer to her chest whimpering.

Leo growled and he couldn’t take any more teasing. He pinned her up against the shower wall and he slammed inside her. 

Bluu tossed her arms around his neck and moaned at his neck  
“Leo, baby!!,”she cried.

He also sucked and licked at her sweet mound of flesh. 

Dana arched her back groaning.

Leo smirked as he savagely thrusted deeper into her.

Her legs hook around Leo's waist as her body was banged against the tile walls.

He gave the other perky flesh the same treatment before kneeling to savor her further.

Dana moaned.

Leo banged into her harder and faster.

She bit and clawed at him a few times on the shoulders. The sensation was unbearable but yet her end was almost near.

He stops when he finished kissing at her thighs to stand up and sweep her bare form in his arms. He walks into the bedroom and gently set her at the foot of the bed.

Dana squeaked and gasped.

Leo grinded against her his hips slapping against hers.

He kneeled in front of her opening, spreading her legs apart then dove in.  
His tongue slithered around the entrance and clitoris then stuck inside. 

Bluu finally orgasmed, splashing her high around his member.

Dana moaned squirming in delight.

Leo groaned and orgasmed into her spilling his seed into her pulling out panting.

She rested her forehead against his as she held still, catching her breath.

He slid his tongue deeper into her womb, eager to taste her. 

Dana mewled arching her back.

Leo kissed her cheek panting.

She smiled, whimpering delightfully.

His thumb pressed and rubbed her hidden jewel as he kept eating her out.

Dana moaned arching her back.

Leo snuggled against her wrapping his arms around her.

Bluu inhale the steam from the shower as she embraced him and let it with a sigh.  
“Leo? Your still in me? ,”she whispered. 

He teased until Dana was driven to insanity and he tasted her sweet nectar running to his mouth.

Dana mewled softly.

Leo shook his head no.  
“No I'm out of you remember?”

“Oh,”Bluu replied at facepalmed herself of her dunceness. His size must really did something to her.

Raph lifted his head over between her thighs licking his lips. He gets up on his feet and position himself while stroking himself. 

“Nightwatcher please just be inside me already!”

Leo chuckled then nuzzled her neck.

She giggled as well then broke their hug to turn the water off and step out to grab towels for both of them.

Her begging amused him well. Raph smirked and rammed himself in with a low grunt.

Dana moaned in pain as she was still hurting as hell.

Leo dried himself off getting out and walked to her bedroom.

He already missed the warmth and moistness from her body and yet he thrusted wildly into her core. He completely forgot to let her adjust first.

Bluu dried herself with her soft blue towel and also a hairdryer. Because of the dampness she gets from her fur it helps to use both to dry faster.

Dana mewled in pleasure arching her back.

Leo put his gear back on and kissed her lips softly.

She kissed him back and finally became a humanoid puffball.

He thrusted harder, jerking her body back and forth then made the bed squeak.

“Ahh Nightwatcher fuck!!!” Dana screamed gripping onto his shoulders.

Leo deepened the kiss rubbing her hips.

“Mmm,”she moaned.

He growled. Raph was closer to burst so he bit down her shoulder and released his orgasm. 

Dana mewled and came heavily all around him.

Leo churred kissing her roughly.

“Alright sweet love, how bout we train or something.”  
Bluu broke the kiss but finished it with a final kiss to his forehead.

He lets go but licks at the wound that drew blood.

Dana nuzzled his neck.  
“I love you Nightwatcher.”

Leo churred and nodded.

“Love you too,”he murmured and pulled himself out and collapse next to Dana.

Bluu steps out the bathroom then hurry to her room to change.

The End


End file.
